The present application is directed to a drink maker for processing foodstuff and dispensing the processed foodstuff from the drink maker. More particularly, the present application is directed to a drink maker that is able to dispense foodstuff from a spout and includes a recirculation chamber between a processing cup and a jar for circulating foodstuff into the path of a rotating impeller.
Blenders are a relatively common household or kitchen appliance that are used to blend foodstuff, typically drinks, or other foodstuff that is blended, processed or ground into a semi-fluid state. A typical blender includes a base that encloses a motor housing and a container comprised of a collar and ajar. The collar includes a blending tool rotatably mounted thereto and is typically mounted between the jar and motor housing in an assembled configuration. The blending tool is rotatably engageable with a drive shaft of the motor in the assembled configuration. A foodstuff is placed into the container and the collar is engaged with the base. Due to the symmetrical nature of the jar and the impeller, which is centrally located in a base of the jar, a vortex may be created within the container during blending. The vortex may prevent consistent blending or processing of the foodstuff within the container because all of the foodstuff may not come into contact with the rotating impeller. The foodstuff is blended and the container is removed from the base to dispense or pour the blended foodstuff from the mouth of the jar.
It would be desirable to mix a drink or process foodstuff in the container and dispense the processed drink or foodstuff directly into a cup or other receptacle without removing the container from the base or the lid from the mouth of the container. Additional foodstuff may then be inserted into the container and processed for continuous dispensing of the foodstuff from the container, without removing the container from the base. In addition, eliminating the step of removing the container from the base to dispense the processed foodstuff, in certain situations, eliminates the need to continuously replace the container onto the base to process additional foodstuff. Further, a user is not required to tip and pour processed foodstuff out of the mouth of the relatively heavy container when the foodstuff is dispensed from the dispensing spout.
It would also be desirable to reduce the inconsistent processing, mixing or blending of the foodstuff when a vortex forms within the container or a drink mixer and to include a safety interlock for the container that permits use of the device when the container is properly mounted on the motor housing, but generally prevents actuation of the motor when the container is not properly mounted to the housing. The inconsistent processing, mixing or blending of foodstuff may result in an uneven consistency in the processed foodstuff, which is generally undesirable to a user. In addition, operating the drink mixer when the container is improperly mounted on the motor housing or when the container is not mounted on the housing at all may create a safety hazard.
Further, manufacturers are continuously attempting to improve the performance of kitchen or blender-like appliances by various methods including tool operating speeds, tool geometry, container geometry and other methods. It would be desirable to further improve consistency and efficiency of the drink mixers or kitchen appliances by recirculating foodstuff through the rotating path of the impeller such that the consistency of the processed, mixed or blended foodstuff is relatively even throughout the container at the conclusion of processing.